Jealousy
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Prompt: John gets incredibly drunk and tells Lestrade he likes Sherlock. Up to you what Lestrade does with that information Excerpt: Then John must have slipped into an alternate universe because Greg smirked and hooked a finger under John's chin before kissing him deeply.


**TheDarkestShinobi:** Another Anonymous prompt on Tumblr!

Prompt: John gets incredibly drunk and tells Lestrade he likes Sherlock. Up to you what Lestrade does with that information

…

"You are pushing it today." John nods and lets out a breath.

"You're one to talk." Lestrade lets out a sigh and chuckles. "I hate him."

"I'm sorry," John rests a hand on the others back.

"I wanted to believe she could change for me, because she loved me," John's fingers starts working in slow smoothing circles. "She was bringing someone to my home, in my bed." His face shifts to rage before despair. "Christ, I couldn't see it but he could."

"She's not going to change." John starts, letting his hand fall, "No matter what. It has nothing to do with you. She is the way she is." Lestrade shakes his head. "And you can do your best to love, make sure everything is perfect, but she's still going to want something else." Lestrade's forehead finds solace in the table. "It's her; you need to know it's not you." John came closer to the table to get on a better conversational level and continued for another minute.

"It's unhealthy, Greg." He insists after the next round has been placed in front of them. "Look at you, this relationship is poison." Greg shakes his head again. "You have to end it; it's the best thing for you to do. I know it's hard, your life revolves around her, but how much longer will you put yourself through this? "

"You don't want the same thing."

"She can't love you the way you love her."

"We're not talking about her anymore, are we?" Lestrade suddenly vocalizes. John's face turns red as he pulls his head back.

"What do you mean?"

"You're talking from experience, and you feel it too." Greg's hand fell against John's heart. "Feeling it." He sat up straight, sobering. "Ah, Hell, It's Sherlock." John may have tried to deny it if he could find the words. His expression gave it away. "I knew it would be you two, all the way from the lady in pink."

"A Case in Pink." John corrects.

"Spill." And he does. They both get another round and John starts from the beginning.

"…and I've been watching you go through this and it's exactly the same, it's so one sided that it's brutal."

"No s'not." He slurs as he put his hands on the other's shoulders. "But I'm going to help you out." John's eyebrows knitt in confusion.

"How?"

Then John must have slipped into an alternate universe because Greg smirks and hooks a finger under John's chin before kissing him deeply. John will blame the alcohol until his grave but he did lean in for more when Greg pulled back.

"That's helping?" He opens his eyes to see Lestrade wink and walk away,

"I'll see you later, Dr. Watson."

…

"You were out later than usual," Sherlock greets as he turns from the window. John rubs the back of his head.

"Interesting night." He looks up to meet the other's gaze.

"I would say, given by the fact that you've had a good snog but haven't gone home with her." John remembers Greg's tongue and swallows.

"No." Sherlock's voice has dropped. "with him." He tilts his head to the side. "You went drinking with Lestrade, what did he ha-" Sherlock's eyes seem to darken as he reads the story on John's face. He went to the bar with Lestrade, who finally realized his wife was yet again cheating. The both got drunk and one thing led to another. Lestrade had no interest in men. Sherlock's head reared back, the kissing was a result of something John did. Sherlock knew John would realize he couldn't ignore one half of his sexuality forever, but he didn't expect this.

John picked a man and it wasn't him.

Sherlock turns and stalks off to his room. The door slamming was a temporary relief, but his brain suddenly assaults him with every interaction between the two he was there to witness, and what could have possibly happened at the ones he hadn't.

…

Sherlock reads the address on the phone with a smirk; of course Lestrade was out of his depths, again. He pockets the phone as he hears John come in from his shift. He waits until John removes his coat so he could yank it back on and spin the doctor back towards the door.

"We've got a case, John. Lestrade just text me."

Sherlock really wants to ignore everything John's body language was screaming at him.

…

Lestrade and John did not look at each other while Sherlock deduced. They didn't even greet each other and it was tugging at the corners of his mind during the entire process. He had three ideas, and once Lestrade wrote them down he was ready to leave.

"About last night," He hears John begin, despite all of John's attempts to be discrete.

"Yeah," Lestrade is still casual,

"Do you… remember... any of it?" The hesitance in that voice makes Sherlock's jaw clench. John wanted to know if Lestrade remembers, therefore he feels bad or hopeful, this was his doing. Sherlock tries to tell himself that the anger and possessive feelings were unjustified, but that didn't make them stop.

"All of it." Lestrade's voice lowers, attempting to sound seductive. His body position moves towards John and his eyes narrowed a bit. John flushes. Sherlock loses sight of Lestrade's face.

"After all, who could forget a snog like that?"

"John!" Sherlock shouts, he's heard enough. "Let's go."

"I'll text you." Lestrade closes and John nods.

"Oh, right, yes." He followed the other down the block and Greg shakes his head with a smirk.

…

Greg Lestrade had no interest in men.

Sherlock watches John move throughout the apartment as he thinks. John was an excellent conductor of light; he was also someone who changed people. Sherlock would be a fool not to notice it in both himself and others. John certainly made Sherlock interested, so why wouldn't Lestrade be interested as well?

John also has been a solid support of the DI since his wife started sleeping around, so it made perfect sense that he would latch on to John for comfort. He watches John check his phone after it vibrated and catalogs John's reaction.

He can't stand this.

…

"I'm going out." John announces and Sherlock's attention shifts from his thoughts and violin to the man at the door. John shaved; electric razor that morning, despite having shaved yesterday. His attire says bar but his shoes say date. John is not sure where this is going. Sherlock needs more information to think about so he places his violin down. John tilts his head. "yes?" But Sherlock doesn't respond, instead he takes a few confident steps towards John, whose pupils have dilated.

"Sherlock, you okay?" He stops only when he's too close to be considered friendly and lowers his head, his hand grabbing John's.

"Ah, Interesting." John looks up for a fraction of a second before pulling away, stuttering and backing out the door.

Lestrade was playing for John, but Sherlock had a chance, and he wasn't letting John go.

…

"Ah, Greg," John waves as he spotted the other. John spots a pint already waiting for him and smiles.

"John." Greg tilts his head and motions for John to sit next to him, which he did. It doesn't take long for John to notice the untanned line on Greg's hand and Greg pulls his hand back as he follows John's gaze.

"Not changing." He says and they tap their glasses against each other. After a chug that would have made his fellow ruggers proud he sets the glass on the bar to Greg's shock.

"So what happened?"

"Sherlock cornered me today, maybe…" and John leans in closer and closer. "This close to me, says interesting and nothing else." Greg then closes the distance and gives him another kiss. John wasn't drunk this time.

"What are we doing?" John mumbles against his lips and Greg smirks.

"A play in jealousy."

"Huh?" Greg pulls back and kisses John's jaw before his ear.

"Sherlock likes you, more than he'd care to admit. He won't do anything though, because, like always, he'd figure you'd go to him. But," Greg's arm finds a spot on John's waist. "Another man having interest in you, one you may even like back would spur him into action. A woman he could deal with, because it's not a threat, but a man who may take you away, get jealous of you spending so much time with Sherlock is. So he'd try to figure out what you're feeling, try to see if he has a chance." John nods and Greg licks up John's ear. "Then he'd follow you to your date to sabotage it."

"Like always."

"To see your date going so well you don't mind the PDA will send him for a loop." John pulls back slightly and locks eyes with the other. "I'd give it one more day." Then Greg jerks his head towards the door, where Sherlock's standing watching the two. John couldn't make much out but he waves, and Sherlock turns away. Then he's gone.

"One day, huh?"

"I'm not as dumb as Sherlock thinks I am." John laughs into his empty mug.

"What about all the…" John waves his hand about to finish his sentence for him.

"Just helping a friend, you've got nothing to worry about, never found a bloke interesting like that in my life." John was suddenly red.

"And it won't be awkward that…"

"You did?" Greg smiles. "I take it as a compliment." He shrugs, "It wouldn't affect Sherlock if he knew you were faking it."

"Right." And John looks away.

"Now go on home to the idiot, and things'll work out."

"Oh, no goodbye kisses?" John jokes and the other laughs, "I think Sherlock got the message loud and clear," he looks over, "unless you want one?"

"I'm all good, promise. What about her, then?"

"She's gone." His voice is rough. "I'm done with that." Greg's suddenly serious as he looks to John. "And you promise me, If this didn't get Sherlock into motion, if he's still hurting you, be done with it. I'll miss you and I know you'll miss us, but don't let him do that to you." John looks away. He couldn't.

"Okay."

…

John tosses his jacket onto the couch.

"I said, can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock repeats.

"When?" He fishes his phone out of his pocket.

"Half an hour ago." John just smiled and shook his head while tossing his phone to the side. Without looking away from the laptop screen Sherlock swipes it from the air. He sends a quick text to Greg before closing the phone and looking to John.

"What?" John asks; his hand against the wall as he slips out of his shoes.

"Why _Greg_?" John swallows,

"I do-"

"Why not me?" John's glad he has the wall as support because he is going to need it.

"What?" Sherlock stalks forward.

"You're clearly bisexual, have been since even before your army days, but something happened that caused you to ignore one half of your sexuality. I won't ask so don't worry." And Sherlock rolls his eyes even as he said it. "And I knew you would realize you couldn't ignore it anymore but I can't figure out why it wasn't me you chose." He's so close John could feel his heat. "Your breathing's increased and your pupils dilated. Your pulse was raised. You've killed for me."

"You're jealous." Sherlock takes a step back and rolls his eyes again before throwing his arms out.

"You want _labels, _John? Fine, I'm jealous, I can't imagine how you could go for anyone besides me and it burns to think that you could want to. More labels? I'm hurt, because I wanted you and I thought you would want me. Is that not enough? I'm bitter, because you of all people should have noticed how much I've integrated you into my life. You satisfied? I'm angry at Lestrade, because he knows and he still went after you."

Sherlock is wild and he grabs John's leather jacket and smashes their bodies together.

"You want labels, here is the biggest one."

And Sherlock kisses John, hard and fast and more teeth than either of them like but more sparks than they could have imagined.

"I'm in love with you and you _**have**_ to be in love with me too."

"Sherlo-" John tries to pull away but Sherlock's grip is unrelenting.

"It's the only possible explanation of all the facts." John finally pulls himself back.

"How long?" Sherlock just cocks his head to the side '_what?' _"How long have you known you loved me?"

"John, I'm used to hate and scorn and closeted admiration. I'm used to being bullied and unwanted. You've killed for me, used every positive word in the English language to describe my deductions. You've stayed."

"This whole time." John's voice is quiet as he looks away and lets out a breath. Sherlock tries a different tactic.

"You can't be with Lestrade." Sherlock shifts on his feet. Should John confess his thoughts now, his desires? Sure Sherlock loved him, he thought, but did he want him? Greg was absolutely right about everything.

"He has dependency issues and-"

"Stop." John would not listen to anything Sherlock had to say about Greg. Sherlock's face sets into a neutral expression, and John watches Sherlock fortify himself. John sighs as he does.

"I think I may have fallen in love with-"

"_**No!**_" And for all his fortification Sherlock roars it as he lunges forward. John fells his back hit the wall and watches Sherlock's eyes frantically search his face. John narrows his eyes.

"Shut up and let me talk, you git." Sherlock is not going to move away from him so John continues. "with Henry. He was also in the army." Sherlock moves back half a step but still holds John, as if he is scared to let him go. "He said he was going to marry me when we both got out and then I-" and John looks away, the pain is still fresh, it's still raw after all this time. "He was hit with a shell." Sherlock's fingers release him. He knew it was a sentimental reason, but he didn't think it was that morbid.

"God Sherlock, he was splattered all over me. You didn't get baths; I had to wear him for days." John finally sags.

"I didn't want another man, he was _the _man. I figured a nice woman would do but none of them were him." Sherlock had wanted to know before but he doesn't want to hear any more about Henry. "After I came back I had nothing. Then you, you came and changed everything. I don't know if I truly loved Henry, but it pales in comparison to the way I feel about you."

"And Lestrade?" He doesn't want to know.

"He was… there." John answers lamely. What could he even say about Greg?

"And now?"

Now? John looks, really looks at Sherlock, sees his dilated pupils and notices the accelerated breathing. He moves his hand to rest his fingers against his wrist. Now? There's only one answer. John wraps his arm around Sherlock's body and pulls them closer together as he leans up into the kiss Sherlock's already giving.

John definitely owes Greg a pint.

**TDS: ** Review! Send me prompts!


End file.
